


Долгая дорога к тебе

by NikMac



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томас Уильям ώ-Хиддлстон — омега, который слишком долго ждал встречи со своим альфой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__  
Тридцать лет, Том... То же самое ты говорил мне десять лет назад. И пять тоже... Я не хотела тебя огорчать, но, Том, ты должен что-то делать. С этим нельзя больше тянуть. Годы идут. Я боюсь за тебя. Как ты будешь рожать?.. Хорошо, ты не думаешь о себе, но подумай о будущем ребёнке. Его здоровье тебя не волнует?.. Не бросай трубку, Том! Том!.. Ну вот. Ну что я говорила. Отец, хоть бы ты с ним поговорил. Что значит бесполезно? Он должен понять, что время ждать у моря погоды закончилось. В конце-то концов, он должен найти себе пару! Это важней его карьеры, увлечений, друзей, важнее всего!  
  
* * *

Тому шёл тридцать второй год. Он поддерживал форму спортом и правильной диетой, считал свою работу интересной, а увлечения доставляли ему исключительно положительные эмоции. Переломные тридцать ознаменовались полугодом приёма маленьких белых таблеток, позволяющих видеть мир в отличном от серого цвете. Том сумел справиться с собой. С тех пор прошло уже три цикла и ни одного срыва — так что можно было честно сказать: он в норме.

Но отношений у него так до сих пор и не сложилось. Почти тридцать два — и не повязан, не помечен, ничей. Окружающим, даже самым близким, Том говорил, что у него всё в полном порядке. На самом деле невостребованность и одиночество его бесили.

Как всем известно, на каждые восемь бет обоего пола приходится один альфа и один омега. И если у бет всегда есть выбор: создавать ей или ему семью или нет, сходиться и расходиться с другими бетами, перебирая партнёров хоть до глубокой старости, то омеги и альфы сопротивляться инстинктам не могут. Конечно, изменчивым привязанностям бет по накалу страстей никогда не сравниться с пылающими чувствами альф и омег — не зря говорят, что встреча со своей половинкой подобна удару молнии, взрыву и падению в бездну одновременно. Но с другой стороны, быть бетой означает свободу, а несвязанной омегой — ущербность.

Ирония судьбы: Том множество раз играл чувства омеги, нашедшего своего альфу, но ни разу не испытал ничего даже отдалённо подобного. Его воплощённым в мимике и движениях тела фантазиям стоя рукоплескали залы, а он ни разу не приблизился к проживанию того, что составляет цель жизни любого омеги — близости к своему альфе.

Популярность пришла далеко не сразу, но в последние годы труды принесли плод — любовь фанатов по всему миру. Однако при всей шумихе вокруг него, широте выбора, своего альфу он так и не встретил. Ему катастрофически не везло.

О, ему вполне хватало друзей, знакомых, коллег, с которыми можно было в любой миг поболтать лично или через интернет, телефон, да разве мало сейчас удобных средств связи. Его внимания добивались, встреч искали. Необычная для взрослого омеги свобода делала его ещё более желанным и привлекательным. Поклонники, среди которых множество молодых альф, окружали его плотным кольцом, где бы он ни появлялся. Он объездил целый мир, общался с тысячами — и ничего.

Синим чулком по старинке могут назвать тридцатилетнюю свободную женщину-бету. Но для омег подобного названия не придумали — нет нужды, не бывает свободных омег в таком возрасте. Большинство находит пару во время первого или второго гона. После третьего неповязанными остаются не больше десяти процентов альф и омег. Свыше двадцати циклов в одиночестве суждено провести лишь единицам.

Хотя считалось, что родиться омегой или альфой — огромное счастье, Том уже давно завидовал бетам. Если его одиночество в обычное время было ещё терпимым, а в суете съёмок и премьер так и вовсе не замечалось, то очередной гон делал его жизнь почти невыносимой. Увы, но повторяющиеся два раза в год три недели непрекращающегося кошмара из ноющей боли внизу живота и рвущего сердце желания быть не одному кого угодно сделают сговорчивым.

Том искал свою пару, но... 

Альфы, у которых пара есть, на чужих или свободных омег вообще не смотрят, да и пахнут не так привлекательно. В отличие от них и совершенно безвкусных в плане аромата бет и омег, свободные альфы пахнут остро и пряно, приятно и весьма соблазнительно. 

Каждый раз, когда Том ощущал возбуждающий запах, его тело замирало и откликалось — и каждый раз недостаточно сильно. Нескольких мгновений хватало, чтобы понять: нет, не тот. Красота, ум, известность — всё это неважно, когда в игру вступает химия — зов крови, а награда — самое большое ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, которое может дать только истинная пара. 

Когда день за днём судьба говорит нет, можно злиться, но куда лучше смеяться. 

Том так и делал — и весь мир любил его за добрый нрав и улыбку.

— Где мой альфа? — переспросил он во время очередного интервью на телевидении. 

Как же он не любил иметь дело с бетами-журналистками, но отказаться не всегда удавалось. Том знал, что бете его тоска не может быть до конца понятна, но от этого укол не становился менее болезненным. Однако достигший цели удар ещё не означал, что раненный упадёт и покажет всем брюхо.

— О, думаю, он уже рядом, — ответил он, хохоча и размахивая руками, затем подмигнул, глядя прямо в камеру, и как можно искренней улыбнулся. — Если ты видишь меня сейчас, приятель, то поторопись — ужин ждёт.

Запись шедшей в прямом эфире программы Том пересмотрел уже дома. Выпрямленные для очередных съёмок и окрашенные в чёрный цвет волосы и чётко нарисованные брови сделали его лицо почти неузнаваемым. Но, несмотря на все старания «незнакомца» сыграть весельчака, печаль слишком откровенно проглядывала в выражении прозрачно-серых глаз. Да, как оказалось, не такой он уж и хороший актёр, если задеть за живое.

* * *

Это случилось на исходе недели, бурлящей новостями о его предполагаемом изменении статуса. Пятница, только рассвело, Том пил эспрессо, то бездумно глядя в окно, то изредка что-то подчёркивая в ежедневнике. Конечно, чтобы планировать встречи, у него был Люк, но решать, что, как и кому сказать, в обязанности помощника не входило.

С Кеннетом надо будет вести себя особенно аккуратно. 

Том недовольно нахмурился: приглашение молодого Лиама β-Хэмсворта — австралийца, да ещё и бету — на роль его партнёра-альфы в будущем блокбастере по мотивам скандинавской мифологии стоило бы ещё раз обсудить. Он не был уверен, что они сработаются в том ключе, какой хотелось бы (вероятно) видеть Кеннету. Заменить альфу бетой в таком фильме — это заведомый провал, каким бы мощным внешне Лиам ни выглядел. Химии не хватит. Кеннет, разумеется, ответит, что хороший актёр способен сыграть настоящую страсть даже с манекеном...

Том раздражённо махнул рукой, предчувствуя, что не выйдет из беседы с Кеннетом победителем, затем достал телефон, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на фотографии Лиама. 

Серые глаза, светлые волосы, твёрдый подбородок и легко розовеющая кожа. Тому понравились и прямые брови, и мальчишеская улыбка, и строгий взгляд, свойственный, скорее, уверенному в своей непогрешимости альфе, чем бете.

Мелькнула шальная мысль, а подтверждён ли статус парня? С таким бравым видом в то, что он всего лишь бета, не верилось.

Том несколько раз провёл рукой по волосам, прикрыл глаза и закусил нижнюю губу. Несмотря на планируемый детский рейтинг будущей кинокартины, он был уверен, что знает причину, по которой ему досталась главная роль. 

Ну не из-за великого же актёрского таланта Кеннет пригласил его сниматься! А он ведь не только пригласил, но и с руководством кинокомпании сражался за свой выбор. 

Пусть об этом прямо не говорилось, но Кеннет наверняка хотел химии на съёмочной площадке — того растущего напряжения и влечения партнёров по съёмкам друг к другу, той тончайшей, едва видимой взгляду игры, которая начинается всегда, когда в актёрском составе есть незанятая омега. Том вёл себя как профессионал, всегда жёстко пресекал желание флиртовать и лёгкое возбуждение, которое дарил ему запах что связанных, что свободных альф — партнёров по съёмкам. Но кто может выключить инстинкты? Дрожь ресниц, блеск глаз, проступающий на коже румянец, лёгкая испарина, чуть напряжённые движения — просматривая рабочие материалы съёмок, Том иногда готов был провалиться сквозь землю от того, как однозначно читались неосознанные сигналы его тела. И прежняя уверенность, что уж в этот раз ему удалось не выдать себя, таяла без следа. 

Сколько ролей в серьёзных постановках прошли мимо него из-за неудобных во всех отношениях инстинктов! Сколько раз он слышал нет, пройдя пробы на роли, отличные от типажа наивных омег, жаждущих встречи со своими альфами.

И вот судьба улыбнулась ему: он готовился перевоплотиться в Локи, чей статус омеги не вызывал сомнений ни у кого, знакомого с мифами. В отличие от чреды предыдущих проектов, в этом не было прописано явной любовной линии. Зато были брат и отец — два сильных альфы, безраздельного внимания и родственной привязанности которых Локи, судя по всему, добивался. 

Том заведомо знал, как будет реагировать на Энтони ά-Хопкинса, планировавшегося на роль Одина-Всеотца, и о каких неродственных чувствах будет буквально кричать его подвластное инстинктам тело. Второй альфа на съёмочной площадке смог бы отвлечь внимание Тома — но Лиам альфой не был. И пусть общих сцен с Энтони в сценарии было не так и много, Том знал, что легко прочитываемое инцестуальное влечение Локи и Одина станет одним из главных впечатлений картины — и, возможно, погубит её. 

Влечение между сводными братьями, разумеется, выглядело бы столь же непристойно. Но уж лучше пусть химией будет пропитана каждая сцена. Куда хуже, если Локи будет неосознанно демонстрировать, что между двумя альфами — отцом и сводным братом — выбирает отца.

— Я должен об этом Кеннету прямо сказать, — прошептал Том, заполняя ежедневник безобразными росчерками. — Но как?

Иногда Тому казалось, что беты — люди совершенно другой породы, не способные понять альф и омег при всём старании. К слову, это было не так: беты, пусть и не слишком часто, а в одном случае из двадцати, рождали альф и омег, а в семьях альф и омег третьим ребёнком чаще всего рождались беты. 

Завести такой разговор, когда контракт едва подписан — так можно и работы лишиться. Кеннет мог передумать и взять на роль Локи какого-нибудь бету или связанного омегу. А Том так хотел сыграть Локи — свободную омегу, как и он сам.

Кофе совершенно остыл. Том выяснил это, допив чашку одним большим глотком. На языке стало горько — соответственно настроению. За окном зарядил мелкий дождь... В сценариях такие совпадения Том терпеть не мог. Грусть можно подчеркнуть и другими, более действенными способами, чем навязчивый шум барабанящих по подоконнику капель.

Звонок Люка заставил вернуться к сборам. К моменту, когда автомобиль помощника припарковался у дорожки, ведущей к дому, решение, говорить ли с Кеннетом о своих опасениях, Том так и не принял. Он всегда радел за общее дело, но роль Локи была чистым соблазном. В воображении он уже видел главные сцены будущего фильма, и они казались ему прекрасными... если, конечно, неудовлетворённую омегу внутри себя удастся обуздать.

Сначала он посмотрит на Лиама, а затем уже примет решение. Да, именно так и следует поступить.

Том выскочил из дома, затем вернулся за зонтиком и ещё раз — за ключами. Перепрыгивая через лужи, он добрался до автомобиля Люка. Перед тем как сесть на своё место, Том заметил, что перед домом напротив стоит грузовик и несколько крупных молодых мужчин, недовольно морщась и втягивая головы в плечи, едва ли не бегом заносят внутрь вещи. Этот квартал ему рекомендовали на киностудии, и Том с интересом пригляделся: не видно ли хозяина? 

Из-за угла дома показалась пара с ребёнком. Вероятно, это и были его новые соседи: высокий и мощный светловолосый мужчина прикрывал от дождя широченным зонтиком миниатюрную женщину с младенцем на руках. 

Том отвёл взгляд: беты — ничего интересного. 

Чихнув, он сел в машину и пожал руку Люку. Хрупкий и худенький, тот напоминал юного омегу, но на самом деле был бетой. Бросив взгляд сквозь залитое потоками воды стекло на нового соседа — весьма внушительного даже по сравнению с грузчиками, — Том подумал, что внешность бывает обманчива куда чаще, чем это кажется сценаристам.

— Поехали, — сказал он, отрываясь от разглядывания мускулистого торса, обтянутого одной тонкой футболкой, — β-Брана не любит ждать.

— У нас ещё есть время, Том. Не беспокойся, мы не опоздаем.

— Лиам — бета. — Большего Люку можно было не говорить.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся тот и, достав с заднего сиденья, протянул Тому небольшую коробку. Стоило снять крышку, по салону автомобиля поплыл чарующий запах какао, корицы и миндаля.

— Хочешь подсластить мне пилюлю?

— Профилактика хорошего настроения никогда не помешает. Угощайся, Том. Что касается Лиама — стоит посмотреть на него вживую. Возможно, то, что он бета, не вызовет таких уж больших проблем. Кроме того, общих сцен Локи и Одина не так много, чтобы заранее паниковать...

Том ел конфеты и слушал Люка — как и всегда, они понимали друг друга с полуслова. 

— Ну хорошо. А если...

— Неудача картины подпортит твою карьеру больше, чем отказ от роли. 

— Это да, но я хочу сыграть Локи. Мне так надоели роли трепетных омег...

— Ты сыграешь Локи. — Люк притормозил у светофора, и только тогда Том осознал, что они успели довольно далеко отъехать от дома. — Кроме того, у меня есть для тебя новый сценарий. Тебе предлагают одну из центральных, но не главную роль...

Том приподнял брови.

— ...но я уверен, что ты заинтересуешься. Сыграть бету — ты ведь давно хотел что-то новое.

— Бету?

— Да. Никакой химии, навязанных инстинктами чувств. Свободный выбор — и как итог трагическая бесплодная любовь. 

— Партнёр по съёмкам женщина? — уточнил Том.

Люк кивнул.

— Я знал, что ты заинтересуешься, — сказал он, выезжая на скоростное шоссе. 

* * *

Когда Том с Люком зашли в кабинет Кеннета, Лиама β-Хэмсворта на месте ещё не было. Люк уточнил некоторые детали по контракту и согласовал точные формулировки того, что Том имел право говорить о своей роли прессе. Сославшись на необходимость встречи с юристами, он вышел, похлопав усевшегося на диван Тома по плечу и шепнув пару слов на ухо.

Том сел прямее и свёл ноги. Его прежняя поза и правда могла показаться излишне провокационной. Люк был не единственным, кто делал Тому подобные замечания, но лишь от него слышать их не уязвляло.

— Волнуешься? — спросил Кеннет, сверкая пытливым взглядом из-под кустистых бровей.

В который раз Том задался вопросом, как так случилось, что β-Брана при его властном характере и крутом нраве — не альфа. Сам Брана наверняка в юности задавался тем же вопросом, родившись бетой в семье альфы и омеги. Иногда Том думал, что Кеннет до сих пор доказывает своему отцу, что ничем не хуже сыновей-альф. Результаты стараний впечатляли: сэр Кеннет Чарльз β-Брана достиг всеобщего уважения и как актёр, и как режиссёр, и как продюсер.

Такого человека Тому ни в коем случае не хотелось подводить.

— Да, волнуюсь немного, — ответил он и поправился, заметив скептическую улыбку: — Возможно, больше, чем следует.

— Лиам — хороший парень, он тебе понравится. Вы отлично сработаетесь. 

Том нервно сглотнул — подвергать сомнениям выбор Кеннета, когда тот настолько уверен в правильности решения, предвещало неприятную беседу. Тем более что тема была уж слишком щекотливая.

Когда в дверь вошёл высокий широкоплечий мужчина, Том слегка расслабился: теперь у него должна была появиться пауза, чтобы ещё раз всё обдумать и принять решение. С доброжелательной улыбкой Том встал с дивана. Он уже протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться со столь же приветливо улыбающимся ему Лиамом, как мир пошатнулся у него под ногами. 

— Вам плохо, Том?

— Нет, нет, всё хорошо.

Том резко выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько странно. Голова кружилась — и в то же время всё было в порядке. В горле вдруг пересохло — но пить не хотелось. Тело вибрировало от напряжения — но его ладонь даже не дрогнула, когда они с Лиамом всё-таки обменялись рукопожатием. 

Рука у Лиама оказалась сильной и крепкой. Том в полной мере прочувствовал и твёрдость пальцев, и чуть шершавые мозоли, и тепло кожи. Ощущение разверзающейся под ногами бездны усилилось, но одновременно Том знал, что у него нет ни одной причины куда-то падать.

Кеннет представил их с Лиамом друг другу. Том воспринимал слова режиссёра, даже что-то отвечал и, кажется, удачно, но подавляющая часть внимания принадлежала занявшему кресло напротив Лиаму.

Сознание то и дело уплывало, мысли едва ворочались. Тому стало жарко, он рванул ворот рубашки, потянул вниз галстук. Кеннет, видно, едко прокомментировал его поведение, Том слов не слышал — смотрел на смеющегося, запрокинув голову, Лиама. 

С седьмых небес, звенящих колокольчиками, его вернул удивлённый взгляд. Том свёл ноги вместе, ощутив непривычный дискомфорт, но заинтригованное выражение с лица Лиама никуда не исчезло. 

— Что? — спросил Том. Голос показался ему севшим, заметно охрипшим. — Я что-то пропустил? — поинтересовался он у Кеннета.

— Я предложил вам попробовать сыграть любую часть. Посмотреть на вас двоих, работающих в паре.

Последнее слово отозвалось внутри Тома сладко тянущим эхом.

Он встал, последовав примеру Лиама. Творящийся в голове кавардак лишил его остатков соображения.

— Что будем играть? — спросил Лиам. 

То есть Том думал, что спросил он именно это.

Ответить не удалось — слова застряли в горле. Будто заворожённый, Том шагнул ближе к Лиаму, глубоко вдохнул. Головокружение усилилось. Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд, и ещё...

— Том, с тобой всё в порядке? — Кеннет положил руку ему на плечо, и это немного отрезвило.

Резко выдохнув, Том отступил на шаг от Лиама. Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и хлопал ресницами. Сейчас, как никогда прежде, стало заметно, насколько он младше.

— Простите, я не знаю, что на меня нашло...

Боже! Кажется, он обнюхивал парня и даже лизнул шею, пытаясь добраться до вкуса, соответствующего чарующему аромату, но не преуспел — кожа Лиама оказалась совершенно обыкновенной. 

— Зато я знаю, — сказал Кеннет. — Хотя у меня в голове не укладывается. Лиам — бета... Том, Том, приди в себя.

Тому казалось, что он сгорит со стыда. 

— Ты не мог бы отпустить его? — мягко сказал Кеннет, пытаясь разжать руки Тома, будто приклеившиеся к воротнику белой джинсовой куртки Лиама.

Том не мог. Только сейчас он осознал, что это именно куртка пахла так, что за неё было не жаль отдать все сокровища мира. 

— Лиам, думаю, тебе лучше отдать свою куртку Тому. До сих пор он вёл себя идеально, но всё бывает впервые... Том, всё, всё, не рычи — она твоя... Лидия, принесите стакан воды и гормоноподавитель. 

— Вы знаете, что с ним?

— Омега проснулась и перехватила контроль. Так бывает, не беспокойся... Спасибо, Лидия. Том, пей... Лиам, Лидия, давайте дадим Тому пару минут. 

Том слышал разговоры вокруг себя, с удовольствием выпил кисловатую пузырящуюся воду — как хорошо, когда в горле так пересохло, — и осознавал всю неадекватность своего поведения — но не мог прекратить с тихим урчанием прижимать к себе завораживающе пахнущую вещь.

Минут через пятнадцать дверь открылась, и рядом с диваном, на котором лежал Том, остановился Кеннет.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Думаю, если меня сейчас вывернет на твой персидский ковёр, опозорюсь ли я ещё больше или это в принципе невозможно? — Том осторожно сел, двигаясь так медленно и аккуратно, будто его ноги и руки были сухими веточками, способными сломаться даже от порыва ветра. Куртку, которую он всё это время прижимал к груди, криво и косо, но всё же удалось сложить дрожащими после пережитого руками. 

— Ну-ну, — Кеннет сел рядом. — Думаю, всё будет в порядке. Вы с Лиамом отлично смотрелись рядом, кстати.

— Я не смогу с ним играть. — Воздух с шумом вырывался из горла, и Том никак не мог это остановить. Его накрывала паника — такая же сильная, как эйфория прежде.

— Ну конечно сможешь, — Кеннет погладил его по плечу и крикнул в сторону приоткрытой двери: — Лиам, иди сюда!

Том не мог поднять глаз. Стыд жёг его изнутри и жаром плавил наверняка покрасневшее лицо, а вот руки были холодными и мертвенно-белыми. 

— Лиам пообещал, что больше не будет надевать на съёмки вещи брата.

— Мы только переехали, не успели всё распаковать, — судя по голосу, издеваться над повредившимся умом омегой Лиам не собирался.

Том поднял голову, вгляделся в лицо взволнованно смотрящего на него парня.

— Знаете, это так здорово, — сказал тот. — Мой брат всю жизнь искал своего омегу. Уже отчаялся. И если это и правда ты...

Тома едва не вывернуло на ковёр. Он закашлялся, прижал руки к груди. Кеннет помог ему запрокинуть голову и успокаивающе гладил по спине, пока волна вгоняющего в холодный пот ужаса не отступила.

— Он, вообще-то, хороший парень, — растерянно сказал Лиам и надолго замолк.

Никогда, никогда в жизни Тому не было страшней, чем сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Том рассыпался в извинениях (он и правда отнял у Кеннета море времени), тот в ответ сказал всего одну вещь: 

— Пообещай мне, что прямо сейчас выпьешь контрацептивы.

— Но у меня сейчас нет... — Том был так ошеломлён всем случившимся, что заговорил со своим боссом-бетой о течке. Хорошо ещё вовремя прикусил язык — не фигурально, кстати.

— Ты ещё скажи, что альфы и омеги сексом только два раза в год занимаются, — Кеннет встал с кресла. — Проводить тебя до машины? Нужна помощь?

— Нет, что вы... что ты.

— Если бы ты видел себя со стороны, то не задавал бы глупых вопросов. Ты же совершенно зелёный.

— Как Халк?

Кеннет всё ещё смеялся, распахивая дверь в коридор.

— Как болотная лягушка. — Став серьёзным, он сказал, понизив голос: — Я знаю, под каким давлением ты находился в последнее время. Знаю, как на твоё присутствие реагировали свободные и даже связанные альфы, да даже беты. То, что ты нашёл свою пару — на самом деле отличная новость. Период безумия закончится, и я уверен, что ты вернёшься к работе, став ещё лучшим профессионалом, чем прежде. 

— Ты считаешь, что отсутствие у меня пары...

— ...было твоей слабостью. Не хмурься. Теперь, когда у тебя появился Крис...

Том суматошно замахал руками — сейчас он просто не мог сдерживать скопившееся напряжение и страх.

— Я его даже ни разу не видел!

— Том, — Кеннет похлопал его по щеке, — не лги себе. Сегодня я впервые наблюдал эротическую сцену, где одним из двоих партнёров выступала джинсовая куртка. Горячее — только твоя попытка совратить Лиама. 

— Он же не?..

— Твоё... хм... обнюхивание доставило ему удовольствие большее, чем ты думаешь. Обиженным он не ушёл, не беспокойся об этом.

Том и не беспокоился. Сейчас он не мог волноваться ещё и о Лиаме — ужас, который он испытывал перед встречей с его старшим братом, заслонял всё.

* * *

— Просто приходи на ужин, мы все будем рады тебя видеть, — сказал Лиам, прощаясь с Томом в кабинете Кеннета.

Просто приходи... 

Том сидел в спальне, задёрнув все шторы, и, будто другой темы не нашлось, думал об австралийцах, для которых, как видно, всё в жизни просто.

Свои чувства простыми он бы не назвал. Хорошо хоть, успокоительное и гормоноподавители, которыми напичкал его Кеннет, всё ещё действовали. Том не знал, как бы вёл себя, если бы не лекарства. Хотя нет — знал. Всплеск гормонов мог превратить его в зверя, согласного совокупляться с партнёром у всех на глазах. Редко, но такое случалось, и, что печально, не с молодняком, а с людьми постарше. Он же разменял тридцать и ждал свою альфу слишком долго: как поверить, что ему... им удастся удержаться в границах пристойности?

Ужин в доме бет мог превратиться в катастрофу. И кто такая Эльза, кстати? Подружка Лиама? Жена?

Как же ему не хотелось устраивать из встречи с долгожданным альфой представление для лишних глаз.

Тома терзал стыд — жуткий, душащий, обволакивающий сознание и крадущий способность трезво мыслить. 

Искусство во все времена превозносило вечную любовь омеги и альфы. Сколько фильмов, книг, картин, музыкальных произведений воспевали выбор, который раз и навсегда свершался на небесах и никоим образом не зависел от воли будущей пары. Чистые инстинкты, истинная страсть, для которой нет преград и запретов, которая может связать богача и нищего... Последний сюжет, кстати, был особенно популярен ещё в античные времена и до сих пор нещадно эксплуатировался всеми, кому не лень.

Том же считал, что общество веками подслащивает горькую пилюлю тем, кому не повезло родиться свободной в своём выборе бетой. Не может же случайный выбор гормонов всегда оказываться идеальным? И даже навязчивая болтовня семейных психологов о непременно происходящей внутри образовавшейся пары подстройке характеров его не убеждала. Помилуйте — подстраивайся сколько угодно, но миллионеру не о чем говорить с парнем из трущоб. Не может быть всё настолько просто.

Конечно, он ни разу не слышал о несчастливой паре омеги и альфы, но всё случается когда-то впервые (и почему не с ним, собственно?), а ещё достовернее — дурные известия, вероятно, просто не выходят за двери спален. Миф об идеальной любви поддерживать приятнее, не так ли, чем говорить о проблемах?

Пример родителей не успокаивал его страхов — они были бетами, а их долгожданный сынок, увы, оказался не таким, как они. 

В детстве он проклинал судьбу за то, что не родился бетой. Он так боялся, что его тело перехватит контроль и будет решать за него самый важный вопрос: с кем ему быть до конца жизни. Кто же знал, что судьба отомстит ему таким мучительно долгим ожиданием?

Глупо всё это. Всё эти мысли — бред перевозбуждённого рассудка. Какая судьба? Какая месть?

Том вскочил на ноги, заметался взад-вперёд по прежде казавшейся ему уютной комнате. Стены душили его.

Подмышки вспотели, давно расстёгнутый ворот рубашки тёр кожу на шее — наверняка будет раздражение. Часы на телефоне подсказали, что до встречи ещё два с половиной часа.

Его замутило. Прислонившись к стене, он жадными рывками глотал душный воздух, затем стёк на пол, уткнулся лбом в острые колени. 

Сейчас с ним происходило то, чего он боялся всю жизнь — он уже начал вести себя, как истеричка. А ведь альфы пока даже не было рядом.

«Может, это не он? Может, мне ещё повезёт?» 

Том нервно рассмеялся. Слышала бы его мысли мама — точно убила бы. Они с отцом так хотели внуков — будто детишек Эммы и Сары им было мало.

Он принялся вспоминать праздники, в которых доводилось участвовать, посещая сестёр, уют и тепло их домашних очагов, свидетельства нежных отношений бывших мисс β-Хиддлстон с детьми и мужьями.

«Может, и мне повезёт?» — мелькнуло в голове, и Том негромко рассмеялся. Как же мечутся мысли!

Он встал с пола и, роняя по пути одежду, отправился в душ. Надо было привести себя в порядок... Ах, да, и Кеннет просил принять контрацептивы — вот же перестраховщик.

Со сборами Том не спешил: Лиам поселился где-то в том же районе, даже номер дома не запомнил — обещал прислать sms. 

Телефон коротко прожужжал, когда Том находился в ванной.

* * *

Его подвёл заблаговременный выход из дома. Семнадцатый номер, как выяснилось, располагался напротив, так что путь занял куда меньше отведённых на него пятнадцати минут. Пусть Том волновался так, что у него не шли ноги, пусть он рассмотрел каждый цветок на клумбе, разбитой по обеим сторонам дорожки, ведущей к крыльцу соседей, но пришёл всё равно слишком рано. 

«Будет выглядеть, словно мне невтерпёж... Кого я обманываю? Оно в любом случае будет так выглядеть».

Глубоко вздохнув, он нажал кнопку звонка. Паника опять подступила — и он возненавидел себя самого, пирог, который держал в руке, и невыносимую неуместность того, что, зачем, почему и как делает вот прямо сейчас.

Всё мысли вышибло из головы, когда дверь открылась.

— Привет, — сказал широко улыбающийся Лиам. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл, мы уже волновались.

— Я рано, — сдавленно ответил Том. Он старался не дышать, что, конечно, было невозможно. Запах, чудесный волнующий запах — и что-то большее его — проникало, казалось, в самую сердцевину его существа и перехватывало власть над телом.

«Что я делаю? Разве жить одному мне было плохо?»

Том поднял ногу, чтобы отступить — и перешагнул порог. Доза успокоительного и две (для пущей надёжности) гормоноподавителя, которые он выпил перед приходом сюда, действовать не спешили. Он так отчаянно старался держать себя в руках, что купленный в магазине черничный пирог едва не свалился на пол — хорошо ещё, Лиам успел его подхватить.

— Спасибо. Я занесу это на кухню, — сказал Лиам. — Проходи пока в гостиную. Что-нибудь выпьешь?

Том покачал головой: нет, только не после убойной дозы порошков и таблеток. Лиам кивнул:

— Я скоро вернусь. Минута, не больше.

Голова закружилась, в горле пересохло. Раздавшийся в глубине дома низкий мужской голос — не Лиама — вызвал дрожь. Том даже не сел — он упал в первое попавшееся кресло, и тотчас понял, какую ошибку совершил. Обивка пахла. Не чем-то конкретным, а Рождеством, подарками, морем, танцем солнечных лучей на дорожках старого сада, маминым яблочным пирогом — то есть всем тем, что Том называл мгновениями счастья.

Он повернул голову и замер, уткнувшись носом в подголовник кресла и воскрешая самые светлые воспоминания своей жизни. Глаза начало жечь непрошеными слезами.

Те ощущения, которые владели им в кабинете Кеннета, были лишь прелюдией, самым её началом — не больше. Прежний восторг сменила пронзительная щемящая нежность, такая глубокая и всепроникающая, что дышать стало трудно. 

А что если всё это — иллюзия, подброшенная обезумевшим от затянувшегося одиночества телом?

Страх заставил оцепенеть. Сознание Тома словно разделилось на две части. Одна часть задыхалась от бурлящих чувств и ощущений, вторая, будто сторонний наблюдатель, со всех ракурсов разглядывала очередную волну захлёстывающей истерики. 

Какой позор! 

Том спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях. Никогда в жизни, даже выходя на театральные подмостки в день своей первой премьеры, он так не волновался. Даже получая первую в карьере престижную премию.

Сейчас его интересовала реакция всего одного человека. И он знал, что никак не может на неё повлиять. Каким бы хорошим, даже идеальным он ни был, если безумие гормонов охватило его одного — ничего не получится.

Дверь скрипнула.

Том напрягся, как струна, готовая в любой миг лопнуть. 

— Крис, помни, о чём мы говорили, я прошу тебя... — раздался голос Лиама, затем шум шагов и уже намного громче: — Том, это Крис, мой старший брат.

Аромат счастья усилился настолько, что у Тома помутилось в голове. Он никак не отреагировал на слова Лиама, пытаясь удержать остатки самообладания.

Пауза длилась, казалось, годы.

Совершив невозможное, Том встал и, вскинув подбородок, посмотрел прямо перед собой. Его лицо пылало, руки дрожали — боже, каким же идиотом он наверняка выглядел.

Стоящий напротив него мужчина — большой, мощный и спокойный, будто коала или насытившийся удав — смотрел на него ничего, кроме приязни, не выражающим взглядом.

Том поправил волосы, расправил плечи. Ему казалось, что ещё мгновение — и он взорвётся, как проколотый воздушный шар.

— Очень приятно, Томас Уильям ώ-Хиддлстон, — протараторил он и протянул руку.

Крис смешно сморщил нос и слегка прищурился. 

Он был не то чтобы красавчиком, но Тому сразу понравился. И дело было не в бушующих гормонах, а в доброте и простоте, основательной надёжности в чертах лица Криса, в его позе твёрдо стоящего на ногах человека, уверенного в себе, но без тени высокомерия. Его длинноватые для мужчины светлые волосы были стянуты на затылке, подбородок гладко выбрит. Тонкая серая футболка с V-образным вырезом открывала соблазнительный рисунок ключиц и загорелую кожу. Джинсы ладно сидели на длинных ногах.

Всё это (а ещё обувь, золотистые волоски на предплечьях и приятно выглядящую лёгкую выпуклость на ширинке) Том успел рассмотреть до того, как чужие пальцы коснулись его руки.

Оглушающий гром, сжигающая соображение молния и бесконечное падению в бездну — всё сразу и как по учебнику о психофизиологии альф и омег. Том не мог говорить, двигаться тоже не мог. Зато он мог смотреть — и пожирал взглядом стоящего напротив него человека... у которого чуть расширились зрачки. Ярко-голубые глаза теперь казались пронзительно-синими, но и только. Другой реакции не последовало.

Том сглотнул.

— Очень приятно, Крис ά-Хэмсворт. 

Крис выпустил его руку, забрав с собой ощущение беспредельного покоя и защищённости, и сел в кресло напротив.

— Я оставлю вас ненадолго, — сказал Лиам, и до Тома дошло основательно позабытое, что всё это время они с Крисом находились в комнате не одни.

Он совершенно растерялся. Прежде, фантазируя о первой встрече со своим альфой, он никогда не задумывался о том, что будет дальше. Вот увидели они друг друга, вот поняли — ну и что дальше?

Том сел в кресло и уставился на Криса. Тот не выглядел сколько-нибудь взволнованным встречей. Скорее наоборот — равнодушным, даже полусонным. Поймав взгляд Тома, Крис неловко улыбнулся и опустил ресницы. 

И это всё?

Несколько минут прошли в оглушительном молчании, которое разбивало лишь частое дыхание Тома и медленное, глубокое — Криса.

Том жадно разглядывал Криса, запоминал черты его лица и особенности фигуры, свойственный ему запах. С каждым мгновением подозрение, что этот большой красивый мужчина принадлежать ему не будет, становилось всё крепче. Стоило бы разбить вязкую тишину, но Том, уж насколько был лёгок на язык, не мог найти слов. Да и что говорить? Не слов он ждал от своего альфы. Всё вообще должно было быть по-другому.

То, как неправильно всё происходило здесь и сейчас, Том не мог больше выносить.

Ноги подкашивались, но он встал с кресла. 

Выражение лица немедленно распахнувшего глаза Криса прочитать не удалось. 

— Пожалуй, я пойду.

— Нет.

— Нет, — подхватил возглас вскочившего с места брата вошедший в комнату Лиам. — Том, прости за задержку. Крис, надеюсь, ты...

Крис махнул рукой, будто отгонял от себя надоедливого комара.

— Лиам, ну в конце концов. Мы сами разберёмся.

— Том плохо чувствовал себя днём. Мистер β-Брана просил позаботиться о нём... о тебе, Том. Извини, я не хотел говорить о тебе так, будто ты не здесь. 

Том переводил взгляд с Лиама на Криса и обратно. От Криса ему было тяжело оторвать взгляд и столь же тяжело решиться взглянуть. Тот словно проснулся — если до сих пор и правда спал, а не притворялся по неизвестной причине. Его ноздри раздувались, жадно втягивая воздух, грудь вздымалась. Он расставил ноги чуть шире. Плечи напряглись, вены на руках стали заметней. Том замечал все изменения, следя за ним краем глаза, и никак не мог понять: что происходит с его альфой? 

Зато он очень хорошо понимал, что происходит с ним — у него стояло отчаянно-крепко и даже болезненно. Кровь прилила к голове, гудела в ушах, перед глазами всё плыло. 

— А вот и прекрасная Эльза и наша восхитительная Индия! — преувеличенно бодрым тоном объявил Лиам, и в комнату вошла миниатюрная, изящно сложенная женщина с младенцем на руках.

Том оглянулся на Криса, затем вновь взглянул на улыбающуюся Эльзу, потом опять повернул голову к Крису.

Тот выглядел смущённым, порозовевшие щёки выдавали волнение.

«Вряд ли такой мужчина часто краснеет», — подумал Том. Что-то беспокоило его. Сейчас, разумеется, о покое вообще речи не шло, но какая-то мысль или воспоминание навязчиво царапали, лишая возможности хотя бы попытаться сосредоточиться.

Эльза заговорила о погоде, о непривычных дождях — и Том вспомнил. Утро, стоящий у дома соседей грузовик, Крис (а тот здоровяк с клетчатым зонтиком был именно Крисом), жмущуюся к нему ближе Эльзу с младенцем на руках.

Вдруг ему стало всё понятно: Крис не дождался своего омегу и решил связать жизнь с бетой. Редко, конечно, но такое случалось. Том и сам подумывал о подобном решении вопроса с затянувшимся одиночеством, если в ближайшие несколько лет его альфа не найдётся. Так что связь Криса и Эльзы его не удивила... Причинила страшную боль, но не удивила... 

Чему тут, чёрт возьми, удивляться? Разве ему по жизни везло в любви? Столько ждать, а найдя — выяснить, что место рядом занято другой, и у них уже есть ребёнок...

Вот почему Крис так подчёркнуто равнодушен, так безразличен, не смотрит в лицо, ничего не говорит, не пытается приблизиться — ведёт себя, как чужак! Нет другой причины и быть не может — Крис занят.

Том смотрел на Эльзу, её милую маленькую девочку, безмятежно спящую на руках, и понимал, что не сможет разбить семью, лишив ребёнка отца. 

Это невозможно.

— Простите, — сказал он, не узнав собственный голос.

Лиам с удивлением посмотрел на него, но Том отказался замечать его взгляд.

— Я действительно переоценил свои силы. Простите, но я пойду.

Все возражения гостеприимных хозяев натолкнулись на упрямое: 

— Я плохо себя чувствую, мне на самом деле нужно уйти.

Напоследок он обменялся с Крисом рукопожатием. Показалось или нет, что Крис задержал его руку дольше, чем следовало? Том не мог судить объективно — его внутренности скручивало, глаза слезились, в горле стоял ком. Но он всё равно сжал руку Криса — не смог отказаться от последнего прикосновения к своему альфе.

Стоило выйти за дверь, Тома начало мутить. Последние метры до собственного дома он бежал. Вывернуло его уже в прихожей — хорошо хоть дверь за собой успел захлопнуть.

Кажется, кто-то стучал, чем-то шумел, может, даже говорил — Том не слушал. Он лежал на полу своего временного пристанища, подтянув колени к груди, и его трясло так сильно, что подошвы ботинок бились о стену.

Встал он через час. Из зеркала на него смотрел едва ли не позеленевший, сверкающий красными глазами призрак себя самого с волосами, торчащими во все стороны. 

Пошатываясь, Том добрался до постели и рухнул на неё, даже обувь не сняв. Всё потом. Всё потом, в том завтра, в котором он окажется способен подумать об ужаснейшем из ужасных дне своей нелепой жизни.

* * *

— Отмени все мои встречи. Я тебе попозже перезвоню, — сказал Том в пляшущую в руке телефонную трубку. 

Люк рассмеялся.

— Хорошо проводишь время, как и предполагалось? — спросил он.

Том сглотнул. Пересохшее горло отозвалось спазмом.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — повторил он и отключил телефон.

* * *

На третий день жизни серой мыши, забившейся в свою нору и наотрез отказавшейся выходить в большой мир, мерзкое положение, в которое попал Том, превратилось в отчаянное. Он проснулся с гудящей головой, что было неудивительно: пустая бутылка из-под виски всё ещё стояла у ножки кровати. Но болела не только голова: стоило пошевелиться, и поясницу прострелило болью. Ниже тоже натужно ныло — словно он заигрался с чрезмерно крупной игрушкой или...

Простыню «украшали» небольшие пятна крови. 

Вскочивший с постели Том всё никак не мог отвести от них взгляд. Его затошнило, но пустой желудок лишь сжался. Том закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — ничего не изменилось. 

Два месяца! У него в запасе было два с лишним месяца! И вот...

Он сорвал простыню с кровати, сжал-скрутил её в безобразный ком и швырнул на пол. Но картина едва ли улучшилась — два тёмных пятнышка проступили и на обивке матраса.

Взвыв от ярости, Том пошагал в ванную. Ему надо было привести себя в порядок — и тело, и мысли. 

Горячая вода и мыльная пена с цитрусовым запахом помогли сосредоточиться.

Он вдали от дома и не сможет вернуться, пока цикл не будет завершён. Лечащего врача рядом нет. Корректирующих цикл таблеток тоже нет, а чтобы получить их здесь, понадобится рецепт. Чтобы взять рецепт, придётся выйти из дома — а в его состоянии этого делать нельзя. Подавляющих выброс феромонов средств у него тоже нет — а это уже опасно: альфы, даже связанные, на течного омегу не реагировать не могут. На части не разорвут, конечно, но... в истории разное бывало. 

И как же его угораздило?!

Том вдруг понял как. Все эти дни его ломало от желания даже не пойти, а побежать, помчаться, на брюхе поползти к своему альфе.

Крис! Это всё чёртов ά-Хэмсворт! Альфа, которому омега оказался не нужен.

Том ударил кулаком по мокрой плитке — ребро ладони немедленно заболело. Он потряс рукой — боль усилилась.

За шумом текущий воды резкий горловой смех мог показаться рыданиями, но Том правда смеялся. До слёз.


	3. Chapter 3

Выносить томление тела, вызванное случайной встречей с симпатичным альфой, не так и трудно — правда не во время гона, но и тогда перетерпеть зов природы возможно. Когда желание направлено на свою самой судьбой предназначенную пару, сопротивляться почти нереально. А уж в течку...

Начавшийся гон лишил Тома всяких надежд сохранить лицо.

К вечеру кровь уже не шла — теперь выделялась смазка. Никогда её не было так много. Том, мечущийся по спальне из угла в угол, чувствовал себя перезревшим персиком — чуть надави, и по руке потечёт сладкий сок. Вот только у персиков не бывает ног и дикого желания бежать к тому, кто способен вгрызться в плоть, осушить до последней капли, оглодать до кости...

Том хрипло рассмеялся. Никогда в его голове не возникало видений настолько безумных нелепиц. Персик на ножках — ну надо же.

Долго смеяться не довелось: скрученный очередным спазмом, он упал на колени и едва не завыл от ярчайшего, словно взрыв сверхновой, видения, как Крис нависает над ним и... нет, не любит — втрахивает в матрас со всей жаждой обладания, какую только можно представить. Том заскулил на одной ноте, кусая себя за ребро ладони, — только б сдержать рвущийся из горла призывный крик.

Теоретически он знал: без обычных таблеток галлюцинации с каждым разом будут становиться всё сильнее. Вообще же такого с ним прежде не бывало — да, ощущения поначалу были неприятными, но после приёма лекарств под контролем врача всё проходило щадяще и почти безболезненно. Сейчас же он превращался в дикого зверя и не мог этого остановить.

Позвонить Люку? Позвать на помощь Кеннета? От одной мысли показаться знакомым бетам в таком состоянии Тома выворачивало — к сожалению, не фигурально. Кроме того, они всё равно не могли ему помочь.

Днём он уже искал помощь — и натолкнулся на непреодолимую стену ловушки, в которую попал.

Он нашёл телефон частной клиники, оплатил через интернет вызов врача на дом, и уже считал, что решил проблему. Увы, он просчитался. 

Прибывший врач оказался омегой. Седовласый и строгий, он предварительно выспросил у Тома все подробности дела, затем провёл полный осмотр, а потом начал собираться. 

— Вы забыли выписать мне рецепт. Мне нужны эти таблетки, — потребовал Том, когда врач защёлкнул замки своего чемоданчика и повернулся к двери с явным намерением уйти. 

— Никакой химической коррекции вам не требуется. Вы совершенно здоровы.

Том принялся ещё раз объяснять, зачем и почему нуждается в лекарствах, которые привык принимать каждый цикл в течение более пятнадцати лет. Но врач стоял на своём:

— Вы встретили пару, молодой человек. В этом случае происходит взрывная перестройка организма омеги, наилучшим образом готовя его к зачатию, и формируется неразрывная связь с альфой. Процесс проходит с гораздо большим обычного уровня выбросом гормонов. Таблетки вам сейчас не помогут, рекомендуемая дозировка не покроет потребности даже на четверть.

— Тогда я выпью дозу побольше, — пожав плечами, сказал Том. Он принимал эти таблетки десятилетиями, они никогда его не подводили.

Врач покачал головой.

— Тем самым вы убьёте себя. 

Вот же перестраховщик! 

— В конце концов, это моё дело, сэр. Моё здоровье — моя ответственность, — заявил Том. — Дайте рецепт. Пожалуйста.

— Я понимаю, как сложно сейчас, на пике гормональной перестройки, вам контролировать эмоции, но потворствовать вашим капризам не собираюсь. И рисковать своей лицензией и душевным спокойствием — тоже.

Вот же ублюдок!

Мнение Тома только усилилось, когда врач сказал:

— Вы уже не подросток, так и ведите себя соответственно. Быть омегой — ваша природа, примите её.

Пожелав Тому счастливого воссоединения с обретённым альфой, он ушёл.

Том нашёл телефон другой клиники, но позвонил всё-таки не им, а своему личному врачу, наплевав, что на другом конце земного шара была глубокая ночь. Ужасные новости подтвердились:

— Я крайне не рекомендую вам принимать сейчас какие-либо лекарства. Даже контрацептивы могут навредить правильной установке связи с вашим альфой, — сообщил заспанный голос. — И Томас... от души поздравляю!

За прошедшие с тех пор часы Том успел проклясть всех врачей тысячекратно. Но это ему не помогло.

Такого, как сейчас, он не испытывал никогда. 

Желание пульсировало в нём вместе с током крови. Оно казалось армией ползающих по коже муравьёв — щекочущих усиками и лапками, впрыскивающих новую порцию яда с каждым укусом. Тело начало гореть. Том дёргался, извивался и ёрзал, не в силах ни стоять, ни сидеть, ни лежать на одном месте, но к ноющему члену даже не притрагивался: знал, что оргазм не сможет дать удовлетворения, только разожжёт ещё сильней, сделает ощущения совершенно невыносимыми.

К полуночи Том кончил дважды, хотя вообще не прикасался к себе — хватило сводящих с ума фантазий близости с Крисом.

Очнувшись в заляпанной смазкой и спермой одежде, он побрёл в душ. Холодная вода слегка отрезвила и немного сбила горячку.

Том долго смотрел на отражение в зеркале. Чёрные зрачки так расширились, что никто не сказал бы, что эти глаза когда-то были серо-голубыми. Искусанные губы казались кроваво-алыми и припухшими, лицо горело румянцем. Выкрашенные в чёрный цвет мокрые волосы липли к голове, скручиваясь хаотичными кольцами.

Таким Том себя никогда не видел. И не хотел бы увидеть. Но нельзя было не признать: этого омегу из кровати выгонит только безумец. Он и сам бы не выгнал.

Оставалось решить один вопрос. Взвесить, что важнее: три недели непрекращающегося кошмара — а ведь сегодня далеко не самый пик, а только начало пытки — или спокойная и счастливая жизнь Криса с Эльзой и их маленькой дочкой?

Хорошо говорить об этичности тому, кто не принимает решений, а только раздумывает о них, как об уравнении в задачнике по математике. Том же был кровно заинтересован в том, чтобы пережить этот гон и не свихнуться. Кроме того, он помнил, что пройдёт полгода — и пытка вернётся. А потом повторится снова и снова...

Уголки губ демона в зеркальном отражении поползли вверх. Неприятная это была улыбка — никакой радости и доброты, только неутолённое болезненное желание.

Сражаться за внимание Криса не казалось Тому сложной задачей — достаточно будет встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, остальное решит их природа. От своего омеги альфа отказаться не сможет.

* * *

В доме соседей не спали — на первом этаже горел свет. Тома не волновало, отдыхал Крис или нет: ему в любом случае пришлось бы встать и спуститься. 

Хотя, скорее всего, его даже звать не придётся — сам прибежит.

«Он не реагировал на тебя. Он может и не ответить на твой призыв...» — прорезавшийся внутренний голос — предатель и каркающий горе пророк взбесил Тома ещё больше.

На улицу он выскочил в туфлях на босу ногу, футболке и в спешке без белья натянутых джинсах. Бегом преодолел небольшое расстояние до дома напротив и пару раз негромко стукнул дверным молотком. На самом деле ему хотелось оглушительно бить в дверь кулаками, пинать ногами и орать во всё горло, но зудящий порыв удалось сдержать. Пусть он собирался увести из семьи отца маленькой девочки, саму её будить Том не хотел, как и не хотел предстать в глазах Лиама и Эльзы бешеным зверем. 

Он собирался постучать снова, когда услышал шорох. Чувствуя сверлящий спину взгляд, Том повернулся.

Посередине лужайки стоял Крис. Он был полуодет — только в джинсах, волосы — распущены и растрёпаны. Он потянул носом воздух — и его дыхание мгновенно потяжелело, мускулы резче проступили на груди и животе. Джинсы больше не могли скрыть охватившего его возбуждения. 

Их взгляды встретились, и Том забыл, как дышать, такой жаждой, властностью и силой повеяло от Криса.

Сердце словно обезумело, стуча о рёбра, перед глазами на миг помутилось — и Том увидел, как два, а то и три Криса делают к нему первый шаг.

Дверь распахнулась. 

— Что-то случилось? М-м-м... Том?

Том оглянулся на вышедшего на крыльцо Лиама, всего на миг теряя из поля зрения Криса.

— Ничего, не сейчас.

Тотчас дурманящий запах альфы ударил в нос. Неотвратимое приближение хищника, который так голоден, что не может не напасть — вот что Том почувствовал, с шумом вдыхая воздух, пропитанный ароматом его тела.

Лиам заговорил снова:

— Ты тогда сбежал и не открывал дверь, хотя все волновались о твоём самочувствии. Люк сказал, что ты попросил отменить все встречи. Что произошло? — спросил он, касаясь плеча Тома.

Успевший подойти к ним Крис зарычал. Гневный рык возбуждённого самца отозвался внутри тела Тома сильной дрожью, и колени вдруг ослабели. Больше он не считал себя охотником — только жертвой, которую будут гнать, пока не завалят. Впрочем, не факт, что охотник заведомо победит в этой схватке. 

Лиам преградил Крису путь, попытался что-то сказать — и отлетел к стене. Глухой стук сопровождал дребезг стекла.

Том отступил на шаг. А затем попятился ещё и ещё — Лиам не отступал, пытался удержать рвущегося к Тому брата. 

— Уходи! Беги же, ну!

Хэмсворты сцепились, тесня друг друга.

Том смотрел то на одного, то на другого, а затем повернулся и пошёл к своему дому спокойным шагом. 

Лиам — хороший парень, конечно, но не стоило ему лезть в отношения альфы и омеги. Не бете судить то, что она по своей природе не способна почувствовать и понять.

За спиной раздался звон разбившегося стекла, громкий стон. Затем к звукам потасовки присоединился взволнованный женский голос.

— Прекратите, — кричала Эльза. — Ли, о боже!.. Крис, да что с тобой такое?

Своим появлением Том внёс разлад в спокойную жизнь Хэмсвортов. А дальнейшими поступками собирался полностью разрушить её.

Он распахнул дверь и встал на пороге. Свет из холла бил в спину, рисуя на дорожке у дома длинную тень стройного человека то ли с кудряшками, то ли с рожками на голове. 

Так он себя и ощущал — бездушным демоном, который ради своей прихоти (разве желание секса — не прихоть?), уничтожает чужую семью. Но испытывать муки совести и что-то переигрывать было поздно. Придя за своим альфой, он сдвинул лавину, и теперь стихия правила бал.

Он смотрел, как Крис бьёт брата (И зачем только тот полез? Ведь не просили же!), как Лиам летит наземь, как рядом падает на колени Эльза, как победитель всего на миг склоняется над побеждённым, слушая его пульс, как гладит по волосам отшатнувшуюся от него жену, а затем поворачивается в сторону Тома.

Всё-таки Крису пришлось за ним побегать. Какое красивое зрелище: высокий мощный мужчина мчится через улицу, как сносящий всё на пути грузовик.

Том не знал, переживёт ли столкновение, что будет, когда гормоны позволят его альфе вернуть самоконтроль, но в тот миг, когда Крис сжал его в объятиях — ощутил себя победителем. Перед тем как дверь захлопнулась, он успел бросить последний взгляд на дом напротив: приподнявшийся на одном локте Лиам и сидящая на коленях Эльза смотрели на них с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицах.

Болезненный укус в шею заставил Тома позабыть обо всех бетах разом. И об альфах, и об омегах. Обо всём.

Он ударился спиной о стену, в следующий миг с него сорвали футболку — треск ткани испугал его, а оставшийся целым ворот едва не задушил. Крис бросил возиться с расползшейся на две половины тряпкой и принялся расстёгивать джинсы. Пуговица отлетела, молния сломалась, ткань поехала по бёдрам вниз. Когда туфли полетели в угол, что-то разбилось, кажется, напольная ваза.

Дрожащими руками Том сам стянул с себя остатки футболки — и оказался совершенно голым перед всё ещё одетым Крисом.

В следующий миг Тома развернули, и в его ягодицы вжалось лицо, колющееся небритым подбородком и щеками. Укус заставил выгнуться, поцелуй — прогнуться.

— Да, так и стой, — пробормотал Крис и втиснул мокрый тёплый язык между половинками.

Хватило одного влажного касания: Том застонал, выгибаясь и подставляясь всё откровеннее, и Крис, неутомимо продвигающийся от копчика вниз, довольно заурчал.

Том раздвинул ноги и получил ещё больше: края его припухшего, ритмично сжимающегося отверстия теперь ласкали и пальцы, и язык.

Смазка, казалось, потекла по ногам, так хорошо, так стыдно и горячо ему стало. Он чувствовал себя распалённым до того, чтобы скулить, только б его поскорей взяли. Больше он не хотел быть хладнокровной бетой — а наслаждался каждым мгновением раскрытия врождённой омега-чувственности.

Он охнул от удовольствия, когда в него толкнулись пальцы, принеся тянущее почти что болезненное ощущение. 

Крис действовал на грани грубости — и это было именно тем, что нужно. Том терял голову от запредельно острых и жгучих чувственных ощущений, и последнее, в чём нуждался — партнёре, способном сохранить самообладание, а значит смотреть на него холодным рассудочным взглядом. 

Но в Крисе не стоило сомневаться. Том всхлипывал — Крис рычал, Том подавался навстречу — Крис жадно брал... Здесь и сейчас они оба не могли остановиться. Природа возобладала над обоими — и это было прекрасно!

— А-а-ах!

Теперь Том беспрерывно стонал. 

Как же ему хотелось. Как же он жаждал настоящего проникновения. Ладони, которыми он упирался в стену, сползали всё ниже, поясница прогибалась до боли, голова запрокидывалась так далеко, что волосы, не такие уж и длинные, кончиками щекотали лопатки. 

— Да-да, — бормотал Крис, просовывая руку между ног Тома и уверенно берясь за ноющий член.

Громкий вопль вызвал хриплый смешок, и Том тут же отомстил — сжался — и услышал низкий задыхающийся стон Криса.

— Да, моя детка.

Детка? 

Том хотел возмутиться, но ладонь, начавшая ласкать член, куда эффективнее, чем если бы заткнула рот, лишила способности говорить.

— Ещё хочешь?

А он просил?

Ноги тряслись, голова кружилась, дыхания не хватало — лёгкие горели, будто внутри полыхал пожар. 

Затылком он стукнулся о стену, когда Крис перевернул его и начал облизывать живот. Живот, а не член, неистово жаждущий ласки! 

Том поймал голову Криса и, путаясь пальцами в длинных волосах, притянул к себе, носом вжал в пах.

— Хочешь, детка? — прозвучало сдавленно.

Болтун, какой же он болтун!

От одного соприкосновения головки члена с колючей щекой Том едва не кончил. Сознание мутилось настолько сильно, что он так и не понял, как они переместились из холла в спальню.

Его отрезвили холодные простыни. Жарко дыша, он поднял тяжёлые ресницы и увидел стоящего у постели голого Криса. Его член — такой толстый и длинный, как и должен быть у альфы — прижимался к мускулистому животу, пачкая его смазкой. Но ещё более впечатляющим оказался взгляд — пожирающий, подчиняющий, жаждущий настолько, что у Тома вырвался нетерпеливый стон вместе со словами:

— О боже, ну чего же ты ждёшь?

Повторно просить не пришлось — кровать прогнулась, принимая немалый вес сильного тренированного тела.

Крис хотел его перевернуть, но Том не дался — обнял его за шею и принялся клевать поцелуями щёки и нос, лоб и подбородок. Он пока не касался губ, как и всегда поступал, оставляя напоследок самое желанное лакомство. 

В голове билась мысль, что если лечь лицом к лицу, то можно будет целоваться всё время, пока узел будет удерживать их друг с другом — а Том страстно хотел поцелуев.

Он хотел взять от Криса всё и сразу, всё-всё, что тот только мог дать — на случай, если, опомнившись, его альфа навсегда сбежит к своей возлюбленной бете.

Может, он был несправедлив к Крису... Но и верить ему не мог. 

Том коснулся его губ, чуть лизнул нижнюю, попытался прихватить зубами — и открыл рот, приветствуя наглое вторжение языка. Как же сладко, как горячо. Он застонал в губы Криса, а почувствовав на себе его вес, дразнящее прикосновение тела — ещё чуть-чуть бы, и кончил.

Он выгнулся, приподнимая над кроватью двоих, и широко развёл ноги. Член дёрнулся, встречая прикосновение другого — такого большого и восхитительно твёрдого. Невольно Том представил, как будет ощущать этого монстра внутри себя, и его стоны стали жалобными, умоляющими.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — переспросил Крис, отрываясь всего на миг от шеи Тома. Он приподнялся и, обхватив два члена ладонью, принялся ловко двигать рукой вверх-вниз, так что Том, для которого ощущений давно было слишком много, начал метаться на постели.

Кровь бурлила, разнося жар по всему телу. Том вспотел, волосы липли к вискам, к плечам, горло пересохло, губы требовали прикосновений чужого языка. Между ног было горячо и влажно. Ему казалось, что из него уже наверняка натекло столько смазки, что она испачкала простыню. 

Больше он не мог ждать — рванулся вперёд, навстречу Крису, жадно прикусил его губы, нашёл острые твёрдые соски и выкрутил-исцарапал оба. Том заёрзал, ища удобное положение, обхватил ногами бёдра Криса, потянул его на себя, жаждая получить наконец награду из дразнящего горячими прикосновениями члена.

— Ну же, ну! — хрипло шептал, чувствуя, как откликается на его требовательные прикосновения Крис. — О боги-боги-боги, ну наконец-то!

Больше Том не мог говорить. Зато он мог стонать, хрипеть, скулить, хныкать, орать.

Он едва не разучился дышать, сосредоточившись на распирающих ощущениях входящего члена. Его глаза закатились, голова запрокинулась...

— Смотри на меня, Том. Дыши, ну же, дыши! — не удовольствовавшись воплем в ухо, Крис ударил его по щеке.

— Д-д-ды...

— Х-х-хорошо.

Крис весь взмок, его влажно блестящие в льющем из холла свете мускулы мелко дрожали, вены угрожающе вздулись — но владел он собой куда лучше, чем Том, который потерялся в море ощущений долгожданной близости.

Внутрь пока проникла только головка. Было больно, остро, раняще, но Том всё равно хотел больше. Хотел ещё. 

Он открыл рот, пытаясь сказать об этом — и Крис выбрал именно это мгновение, чтобы толкнуть бёдра вперёд и овладеть им до конца. Вырвавшийся вопль испугал обоих: Крис дёрнулся, пытаясь вытащить член, Том впился ногтями в его ягодицы, изо всех сил вжимая в себя. Они боролись, шумно дыша, Крис бормотал извинения, Том вообще не мог говорить, но держал своего альфу крепко.

Спор и ёрзанье прервал звучный и хлёсткий шлепок.

У Криса расширились глаза, а Том, ладонь которого всё ещё горела от удара по упругой заднице, простонал:

— Двигайся уже.

Его желание выполнили. Крис чуть потянул член назад, причинив небольшую боль, и вновь толкнулся вперёд. Том не кричал и даже не морщился, и это, как видно, Криса воодушевило — скорость и глубина толчков возросла.

Том сначала привыкал к тянущей, но не сказать, чтобы неприятной боли, затем — к нарастающему ощущению удовольствия. Ничто, испытанное прежде (а Том на отсутствие опыта не жаловался) не доставляло ему подобного наслаждения. Он не знал, что может быть так жгуче, остро и всепоглощающе. С каждым следующим толчком он раскрывался всё больше, подстраивался всё лучше, и наконец освоился настолько, чтобы начать отвечать.

Первый же раз, когда он подался навстречу, вызвал у обоих стон удовольствия. Стон Криса походил на рык дорвавшегося до еды смертельно изголодавшегося зверя. Стон Тома — на последний вздох умирающего, но на этот раз они поняли друг друга.

Жар нарастал, скольжение внутрь-наружу становилось всё быстрее. 

Том потянулся навстречу, ловя губы Криса поцелуем — и следующие несколько минут их языки не расставались, дразня и лаская друг друга. Когда Крис попытался отстраниться, Том повис на его шее, и они вновь целовались — мокро, жадно и звучно, хотя за шлепками бёдер о ягодицы и тяжёлым дыханием влажные звуки поцелуев были едва слышны.

Тома вело и от поцелуев, и от прикосновений, и от близости Криса — но всего этого было мало. Он хотел большего, но не знал, как это неизвестное большее получить. Зато тело знало — теперь каждый раз, когда Крис входил до конца, Том сжимал мышцы, будто пытался его член удержать.

Рычание Криса превратилось в одну грозно звучащую песню. Том отвечал на неё то смехом, то стонами. Его тело теперь ощущалось лёгким, будто полым внутри, и хотя Крис лежал сверху, его вес вовсе не чувствовался.

Темп их движений ещё снизился, но удовольствие для обоих возросло. Член Криса как будто становился всё толще, а принимающий его Том — всё теснее и уже. Последние толчки были на грани болезненной пытки — но и огромнейшего наслаждения одновременно. 

Крис вжался пахом в ягодицы Тома, дразня и лаская, повёл бёдрами вкруговую — и вытащить член уже не смог: сцепка произошла. Почти сразу же лицо Криса изменилось: рот приоткрылся, глаза закатились. Дрожь волной прошла по его мокрому телу, все мышцы напряглись — он кончил. Том чувствовал, как пульсирует внутри узел — это дарило ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Каждый удар сердца добавлял искру в огромное облако кружащего голову наслаждения. 

Там, в этом облаке, Том и потерялся.

— Сейчас, я сейчас тебе помогу...

Хрипя и задыхаясь, он очнулся под придавившем его Крисом, всё ещё ласкающим рукой опадающий член. Тёплые капли упали и на живот, и на грудь, Том почувствовал их липкую влажность.

Он едва смог вздохнуть, когда Крис лёг на него сверху и принялся глубоко целовать. Судя по его жадности и горловым стонам, блеску глаз и дрожи мышц тела, нового оргазма ждать было недолго.

Том принимал жадные поцелуи, борясь с усталостью, от которой закрывались глаза. Тело всё ещё казалось расплывшимся желе, член — вялым. Лаская, Крис выдоил его до последней капли, но вскоре Том вновь чувствовал себя так, словно балансирует на гребне волны удовольствия. Ощущения были не такими сильными и острыми, но гораздо более глубокими и пьянящими. Возбуждение не кружило голову, а будто вплавлялось под кожу и плыло в крови, как крепчайший алкоголь, и делало счастливым, свободным и любящим весь мир. 

Крис кончил вновь — и Том достиг своего пика. Его член даже не встал, но испытанное удовольствие не было иллюзией. Он тихо стонал, голова плыла, Крис целовал его в шею — так приятно... Невероятно хорошо.

— Ноги затекли, — пожаловался Том, когда смог ощутить что-то иное, кроме беспредельного удовольствия. — И ты вообще-то тяжёлый.

Крис улыбнулся лениво и удовлетворённо, и они, оставаясь связанными и двигаясь очень осторожно, изменили позу. Теперь Крис лежал на спине, а Том сидел на нём сверху.

— Не тяжело?

— Ты смеёшься? — Крис провёл открытой ладонью по груди Тома и впалому животу. — Нет, конечно, — сказал он с мягкой улыбкой.

У него вновь темнели глаза, он ласкал бёдра Тома, гладил колени, потом взялся за член. Бережные прикосновения — нежные и заботливые — вернули Тому возбуждение. К согревающим тело тёплым волнам добивалось щекочущее предвкушение удовольствия.

— Я хотел бы взять его в рот, — сказал Крис, лаская головку члена большим пальцем.

Том охнул, выгибаясь, и хотя и не мог двигаться вверх-вниз, но нашёл возможность быть благодарным — закрутил бёдрами, ёрзая на члене Криса. Узел слегка двигался внутри, даря наслаждение им обоим.

— Давай вместе.

Хорошее предложение. Том кивнул.

Он слегка наклонился вперёд, поглаживая мускулистую грудь, лаская твёрдый живот, мощные плечи. Соски в этот раз он не доверил рукам — прикусил, потянул зубами, слегка пососал, обводя языком, вновь прикусил... Отклик Криса оказался весьма вдохновляющим: стоны, рычание, выгибающееся дугой тело, ладони, словно стальные браслеты, охватывающие предплечья и тянущие вниз...

Третий раз настиг их одновременно — во время поцелуев, когда они оба ласкали друг друга с нежностью, по глубине равной той звериной страсти, что владела ими в самом начале.

Капли собственной спермы Том, балансируя между явью и сном, старательно растёр по животу и груди Криса, и только тогда лёг сверху — рискуя приклеиться, несомненно, но сейчас это его не волновало.

Беспредельный покой охватил Тома, на душе воцарилась полная безмятежность. Восхищённый произошедшим между ними чудом и от души благодарный, он поцеловал Криса в центр ровно вздымающейся груди. 

И когда уже спадёт этот узел?..

Он зевнул, слушая сонное дыхание Криса, и, чувствуя себя абсолютно удовлетворённым и почти счастливым, прикрыл глаза... совсем ненадолго.

Пусть его счастью не суждено долго продлиться, но здесь и сейчас он взял всё и сполна.


	4. Chapter 4

Трое суток они не покидали спальню: редкие перерывы, чтобы принять душ и поесть (и не забыть принять противозачаточные таблетки, в случае Тома) — не в счёт. Не сговариваясь, о жизни вне стен, ставших безмолвными свидетелями рождения их пары, они не произносили ни слова. Да и возможности особо не было: Том никогда бы не подумал, что близость со своим альфой может ему надоесть, однако, чувствуя, как распаляется тело, готовясь к очередному раунду любовной игры, испытывал уже не предвкушение, а недоумение: когда же это закончится?

Дни и ночи наполняли короткий сон, секс, усталость — и вновь пробуждение горящего томлением тела.

Крис оказался великолепным любовником. Неутомимый и страстный, подчиняющий себе, неудержимый — настоящий альфа, с другой стороны, он был заботливым и нежным, добрым и ласковым.

Да, Том не зря столько ждал — ему достался самый настоящий мистер Хороший парень. Или достался... но не ему. 

Забыть о жене и дочке Криса не удавалось. Ранящее воспоминание всплывало в те недолгие минуты, когда сознание не заволакивало возбуждение, что, к счастью, случалось совсем нечасто. 

Иногда на грани сна и яви Том ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд. Чаще это случалось, когда они засыпали лицом к лицу. Просыпаясь, сквозь опущенные ресницы Том видел лежащего на боку Криса, который, подперев рукой голову, смотрел на него с нежностью и грустью одновременно. Конечно, Том не умел читать чужие мысли, но ему казалось, что тоску Криса он понимает.

Эльза, маленькая Индия, семья. 

А семья — это святое, в отличие от жаркого секса.

Им обоим было очень хорошо друг с другом. Настолько хорошо, что Том не мог не мечтать о Крисе для себя навсегда. И чем чаще в голову лезли подобные мысли, тем жёстче он с ними боролся. Он не хотел строить планов, для начала не выяснив всё. И категорически не хотел строить семью на несчастье других. Потерять Криса будет крайне болезненно — Том это заведомо знал, но потерять себя, предать свои принципы стало бы крахом всей его жизни. 

Разве мог он сказать: прогони её, забудь о привязанности, о времени, проведённом с ней вместе, вычеркни из своего сердца родного ребёнка?

Он никогда не шёл по головам. Добивался успеха только честной работой, выкладываясь на все сто и трудясь до седьмого пота. Не существовало людей, которые могли бы правдиво сказать, что он их предал или солгал, или подставил. Он старался быть внимательным к друзьям, коллегам, родным. И он не собирался меняться только потому, что Крис был хотя и чертовски привлекательным, но пока что непонятно чьим альфой.

Подобные мысли, что понятно, не радовали, потому Том молчал, не заводя важный разговор, и гнал их прочь, чтобы через минуту-другую наброситься на Криса с поцелуями и дразнящими прикосновениями — насытиться, пока имел на то право и пока неведение обеспечивало ему чистую совесть.

На четвёртые сутки их добровольного заточения Том проснулся на рассвете. Сквозь задёрнутые занавески в комнату проникали рассеянные солнечные лучи. Воздух казался прохладным, тем приятнее было ощущать близость большого тёплого тела. Крис прижимался к нему со спины, одна рука лежала на животе, на сгибе другой Том устроил голову. В ягодицы упирался член, уже полувозбуждённый, да и Том не жаловался на отсутствие эрекции. И всё же кое-что изменилось. 

Он прислушался к себе.

У пробудившегося желания был иной, несвойственный безумию последних дней аромат. Том вдруг понял, что сейчас ему хватит сил сказать своему телу нет — если он того захочет, конечно, — а значит гон закончился. Закончился так же внезапно, как и начался.

Их с Крисом связь закрепилась, и теперь не от взбесившихся гормонов, а от них самих зависит, продолжить её или нет.

А он так надеялся, что судьба подарит им больше времени... Жаль.

Более глубокий выдох согрел кожу на затылке. Крис зашевелился. Настоящий альфа, первым же движением он притёрся к ягодицам Тома, вторым — уткнулся носом в шею и поцеловал-прикусил кожу под ухом. 

Рука Криса, недавно расслабленно лежащая на животе, скользнула вниз, ладонь уверенно накрыла пах. Том шумно выдохнул, принимая незамысловатую ласку. Уже через минуту его член полностью встал, громкий стук сердца отозвался в ушах, лицо запылало.

Он без возражений позволил поставить себя на четвереньки и прогнулся, повинуясь лёгкому нажиму поглаживающей поясницу руки. Крис по выработавшейся за эти дни привычке сначала коснулся отверстия пальцами, а затем наклонился и засунул внутрь влажный язык.

Сейчас каждое его движение ощущалось так остро и ярко, что у Тома перехватило дыхание. Не сдерживая стонов, он уткнулся лицом в подушку, приподнимая зад и желая, чтобы интимная ласка не прекращалась ещё очень долго.

Его мечта исполнилась. Никогда прежде Крис не вылизывал его так долго и старательно. Впившиеся в бёдра твёрдые пальцы приносили и боль, и удовольствие, порхающие касания языка — наслаждение на грани помешательства. Если бы Крис не держал, Том буквально растёкся бы по постели. Его стоны превратились в крики, затем — в дрожащие всхлипы.

А Крис всё дразнил и дразнил, то обводя отверстие по краю, то проникая внутрь языком. Звучный плевок заставил Тома вздрогнуть всем телом. Крис снова плюнул, и Тома окатил стыд и сильнейшее возбуждение, заставившее прогнуться ещё больше и умолять — сначала безмолвно, а затем просить в голос.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, Крис!

Том никому бы не позволил так относиться к себе, но Крис стал особенным.

— Ах, моя детка.

Жаркая волна охватила Тома. Даже дурацкое «детка» дарило восторг. Даже... Обожебожебоже! Крис потёрся колючим подбородком о ягодицы, укусил каждую, начал целовать. Теперь он удерживал Тома одной рукой, другой — ласкал спину. Сначала короткие ногти царапнули то местечко между лопатками, затем Крис мимоходом пощекотал подмышку и прижал ладонь к груди, будто пытался помочь Тому удержать едва не выпрыгивающее сердце.

Когда Крис, не в шутку, а всерьёз кусая ягодицу, выкрутил до боли левый сосок, Том закричал. А затем чуть не разрыдался, когда, обласкав место укуса поцелуями, Крис заставил его приподняться и, перевернув к себе лицом, усадил на колени, чтобы с удобством подвергнуть пытке из лёгчайших касаний губами. 

Они занимались любовью, сидя лицом к лицу. Ни разу Крис не был так жесток: следы его зубов остались на шее Тома, плечах и руках, на груди. И ни разу он не был так нежен: его ласкающие, утешающие поцелуи казались более чем достойной наградой за боль оставшихся на теле Тома меток. 

Когда замок связал их воедино и восторг первого оргазма развеялся, Крис осторожно уложил Тома на спину и лёг сверху. Он словно хотел, чтобы Том запомнил его тепло и тяжесть. 

Даже в первый раз они столько не целовались: будто Крис хотел, чтобы Том запомнил ещё и его вкус.

Не стоило волноваться: Том был уверен, что никогда его не забудет.

Расцепившись, они долго лежали в объятиях друг друга. Том рисовал пальцем узоры на охватывающей его грудь мускулистой руке, Крис тихо сопел в плечо, даже на миг не отрывая губы от кожи, словно ставил последнюю — невидимую взгляду, но прорастающую прямо в душу — метку.

Том мечтал, чтобы время остановилось, но оно, как и прежде, продолжало свой бег.

— Рассказывай, — сказал он, когда молчание из уютного и умиротворённого превратилось в звенящее от напряжения.

Вместо ответа Крис прижал Тома к себе ещё крепче и поцеловал в затылок.

— Когда ты собираешься рассказать мне про жену, Крис?

Том закрыл глаза, молясь про себя, чтобы услышать: «Какую жену? Ты что-то напутал».

— Это не совсем то, что ты думаешь, — прозвучало смущённо.

— Вы зарегистрировали отношения? Живёте вместе? У вас ребёнок? Общая постель?

Дыхание Криса стало частым.

— Да, но... это не совсем то... То есть, понимаешь...

Том мог бы сказать себе: «Ну вот! Что я и говорил!», но боль была такой сильной, что он мог только проклинать собственную проницательность вместе с несправедливой судьбой.

— Когда я встретил Эльзу, она пыталась выбраться из очень неприятной ситуации, в которую попала по вине моего брата. Она нуждалась в помощи, и я... я уже не верил, что когда-то встречу тебя. Может, я был не совсем прав, но ей правда нужна была помощь. А потом... потом...

— Хватит. — Том аккуратно выбрался из объятий и сел на постели. — Я терпеть не могу, когда передо мной оправдываются, если я этого не просил. 

— Послушай...

— Что-то из того, о чём ты хочешь рассказать, изменит факты? 

После долгой паузы Крис ответил:

— Нет.

— Тогда молчи, — отрезал Том.

Метки на шее болезненно ныли, напоминая, что Крис уже с ним попрощался... И зачем только начал что-то выдумывать и выкручиваться?

— Собирайся домой.

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — спросил Крис странным тоном. 

Том повернулся, чтобы увидеть на его лице кривую улыбку. То, что очевидно мучились они оба, боль никак не уменьшило.

Он многое мог бы сказать, уязвить и уколоть, но предпочёл сыграть мистера Весельчака.

— Мои принципы не позволяют мне любить танго втроём, как и уводить партнёров из сложившихся пар, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой и беззаботно махнул рукой: — Покувыркались в постели, и ладно. Иди к жене и дочке, приятель. Возвращайся домой.

Крис даже не пошевелился, и Том первым сделал шаг навстречу судьбе: нашёл в шкафу чистую одежду и пошёл в душ — впервые за эти дни перешагнув порог комнаты в одиночку.

Он быстро вымылся, не давая себе ни единого шанса задуматься хоть на мгновение, потом, растёршись полотенцем, оделся — тоже впервые за последние дни.

Дверь в спальню была слегка приоткрыта, как он её и оставил, и Том повернул в кухню. Есть не хотелось, ничего не хотелось по правде, но объясняться с Крисом — меньше всего.

Приготовив кофе, Том крикнул в сторону спальни:

— Как ты будешь: с молоком или чёрный?

Никто не ответил. Том потоптался с кружкой в руке, потом решился-таки распахнуть дверь. Душная комната, пропахшая запахом секса, оказалась совершенно пуста.

Крис... Вот же дикарь-австралиец. Мог бы на прощание хоть...

В то утро Том кофе так и не выпил. С маленькими вёрткими кружками ему катастрофически не везло.

* * *

На вечеринке по случаю окончания съёмок «Локи» напились все. Том дольше всех продержался трезвенником, но когда Кеннет втиснул в его ладонь полный бокал шампанского и закатил долгий прочувствованный тост о «нашем великом, не побоюсь этого слова, ώ-Хидллстоне, чей актёрский талант в полной мере раскрылся на глазах всех, делавших это потрясающее кино», то не выпить оказалось невозможно.

— Расслабься, — сказал Кеннет, когда бурные овации стихли. — Ты отлично поработал и заслужил отдых.

Том пригубил бокал, собираясь ограничиться одним глотком, но Кеннет смотрел таким взглядом, что пришлось допить до дна.

— Молодец, парень. Я же говорил: изменив статус, ты станешь спокойней, сосредоточенней на работе — и вот результат. Я тобой горжусь. Какие фильмы тебя ждут, какие постановки. Ты — наша новая звезда.

Как видно, выпил Кеннет сегодня уже немало — обычно такими похвалами он не разбрасывался. 

— Спасибо. Без тебя я бы...

Том говорил слова благодарности, широко улыбался и даже смеялся, а думал о том, что и правда не смог бы пережить этот период без работы, сводящей с ума нагрузками и въедливой требовательностью режиссёра. Съёмки выматывали настолько, что на мысли о Крисе не оставалось времени. 

Наступление первой после установления связи с альфой течки ввергло Тома в панику — он не знал, как вынесет целых три недели наедине с самим собой и вдали от суеты съёмочной площадки. Но долго прятаться не пришлось: теперь не только в обычные дни, но и во время гона он больше не заглядывался на других альф. Так что небольшая доза таблеток помогла ему уже через неделю вернуться к работе.

Увидев его, Кеннет тогда едва ли не просиял от радости — и немедленно вручил папку с в очередной раз изменившимся сценарием. А Том был счастлив схватиться за что угодно, только б больше не возвращаться к навязчивым мыслям о Крисе.

Кстати, новости о нём до Тома доходили исправно, хотел он этого или нет. Лиам вечно начинал трепаться о делах брата именно тогда, когда к компании тех, кто мог его слышать, присоединялся Том. Так и стало известно о возвращении Криса с женой в Австралию, вполне успешных съёмках в двух кинокартинах, приобретённом в Мельбурне доме... Хотя Том предпочёл бы всего этого не знать, но и от звучания имени Криса ά-Хэмсворта не бегал. По мере возможности.

— Представляете, Крис получил роль... — как раз послышалось от неподалёку расположившейся компании. 

Том шумно выдохнул. Слушать о Крисе сегодня в его планы не входило. Он и так весь день чувствовал себя разбитым из-за неотвратимого приближения отдыха, так радовавшего остальных. Слишком много свободного времени заранее ввергали его в ужас.

— Я ненадолго отойду, — сказал он Кеннету и поспешил улизнуть туда, где потише.

К сожалению, и на балконе за двумя закрытыми дверями и задёрнутой занавеской он покоя не нашёл.

— Слушаешь тишину? — произнёс голос, который он до боли не хотел сейчас слышать. 

Том повернул голову, а затем протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться с Лиамом. Тот одним бокалом сегодня не ограничился: его щёки раскраснелись, глаза сверкали. Даже ночной воздух не охладил его пыл.

— Мы все скоро разъедемся, а я давно хотел поговорить с тобой, но всё не решался, — начал Лиам, и у Тома ёкнуло сердце: нет, только не это!

— Не стоит, — попытался он возразить.

Впустую.

— Скажи, почему у вас не получилось? Что пошло не так? Может, ещё удастся исправить?

К пытке пьяным и искренне обеспокоенным его личной жизнью Лиамом, Том оказался не готов.

Он хотел уйти — Лиам не позволил. Несколько раз отказался отвечать, затем попытался свести всё к шутке — не помогло, Лиам вцепился в него, будто клещ. 

— Я чувствую себя таким виноватым, — нудил он. — Во-первых, это я попросил Криса выпить успокоительное перед первой встречей с тобой. Думал, так будет лучше, не хотел, чтобы ты испугался...

Том покачал головой.

— Это уже не имеет значения.

— А что имеет? — Лиам так пытливо вглядывался в его лицо, что на миг показалось: да не пьян он, это притворство.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Но нам нужно всё обсудить, нельзя бросать бороться, пока остаются шансы всё наладить.

Оптимизм, больше подходящий щенку, как и навязчивое дружелюбие Лиама, Тома всерьёз разозлили.

— А они есть, эти шансы?

— Конечно, есть! Вы ведь оба живы-здоровы, и расстояние не помеха, чтобы встретиться и ещё раз всё обсудить, и решить, и наконец стать парой... Эй, Том, не уходи! Нам надо поговорить — это важно.

К сожалению, по-настоящему побороться с «Тором» не позволяли разные весовые категории. Том знал, что в реальной драке проиграет. И звать на помощь не хотел: зачем показывать всем, что, перепив, хороший парень Лиам становится буйным.

— Так что тебе не даёт встретиться с Крисом?

— Эльза и Индия, разумеется, — Том сдался на, наверное, десятом повторении вопроса. — Я не собираюсь разрушать семью твоего брата.

Лиам махнул рукой, будто отгоняя жужжащего комара.

— Другой причины нет? Он не обидел тебя тогда? Он тебе по-настоящему понравился?

— Нет другой причины, — Том едва не зарычал. — Хватит уже лезть не в своё дело.

— Ну почему же не своё... — Лиам скрестил на груди руки. — И я не первый влез. Если б Крис тогда не встрял, то мы с Эльзой давно бы уже помирились и жили своей семьей, и моя дочь официально бы носила не его, а моё имя. — Он шумно вздохнул и отвернулся к балюстраде. 

Хотя путь был свободен, Том остался на месте.

— Теперь ты меня слушаешь, да? — сказал Лиам, не поворачиваясь, и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: — Вот ведь ситуация у нас сложилась. Эльза говорит мне нет, потому что не считает себя вправе бросить Криса в таком состоянии. Ведь когда мы с ней так по-глупому разбежались, он ей помог, даже женился, оставив меня в дураках... А ты говоришь Крису нет, потому что не хочешь, чтобы он потерял Эльзу. А я уже уйму времени бегаю между всеми и пытаюсь всё утрясти, но никто меня не слушает.

К концу путаной речи его голос стал твёрдым, артикуляция — чёткой. Больше Лиам не выглядел пьяным — а ведь как хорошо сыграл, зараза.

— Что за «такое» состояние у Криса? — выпалил Том.

Остальное не имело такого уж большого значения. Эльза — бывшая подружка Лиама, Индия — их общая дочь: недостающее звено легло ровно в отведённое ему место картины произошедшего. Теперь стало ясно навязчивое желание Лиама любым путём сначала свести вместе своего брата и его омегу, а затем помирить, когда после первой вязки они разошлись.

— О, оказывается, его жизнь тебя всё-таки интересует. Знал бы, что так случится, давно бы разоткровенничался.

Том шумно выдохнул, сжимая кулаки. Вспомнилась драка между братьями Хэмсвортами. Теперь он считал, что Лиаму мало досталось, очень хотелось добавить, пусть и с большим опозданием.

— Так почему о главном молчал, а надоедал ерундой? — спросил он столь же язвительным тоном.

— Эльза не хотела иметь со мной дела. 

— А теперь?

— А теперь хочет. Но не может: ей благородство мешает. Как и вам с Крисом, оказывается, — чем сильней волновался Лиам, тем более дерзко себя вёл, задирал и словами, и тоном, и насмешливым взглядом. — Ну а я парень простой: чего хочу, того и добиваюсь, не задумываясь о высоком. Это Крис у нас рыцарь...

Том прервал его на полуслове:

— Хватит уже. Что с ним? Говори!

— А ты не догадываешься? Тоскует по тебе, как брошенный пёс. Скрывает, конечно, но это же очевидно.

Том собирался сказать, что «очевидно» живёт только в голове Лиама, но у того зазвонил телефон. 

— Минуточку, — произнёс он, но забыл о манерах, как только взглянул на высветившийся номер. — Эльза, детка, я так рад, что ты сама позвонила. Нет, у нас ещё не очень поздно. Послушай, это важно, у меня для тебя новости...

Взволнованная речь Лиама всё лилась и лилась, и Тому надоело ждать. В конце концов, достать адрес Криса можно было и по-другому.

— Привет, извини, если разбудил, — сказал Том, дозвонившись до Люка, и, зайдя в лифт, нажал кнопку подземного гаража. — Найди мне адрес Криса ά-Хэмсворта. Да, и побыстрей.

* * *

Самолёты хороши тем, что с них не сойдёшь на полпути, даже если желание добраться до места изменилось.

Глядя на облака и изредка открывавшиеся взгляду бескрайние океанские просторы, Том думал о Крисе и терзался сомнениями, не меньшими чем перед их первой встречей. За время полёта он успел отрепетировать десятки вариантов речей и выслушал множество воображаемых ответов, но волнение так и не утихло.

Если Эльза на самом деле хотела жить с Лиамом, то Тому и правда было о чём поговорить с Крисом. 

Выбор — хорошая тема, но весьма редкая в отношениях альф и омег. Том бы хотел попробовать начать всё с самого начала. Если Крис — тоже... Ну а вдруг нет? Захочет ли он иметь дело с тем, кто в прошлый раз не дал ему ни единого шанса хоть что-то объяснить? 

Том надеялся, что Крис поступится своей гордостью — как он сам собирался поступиться своей. Но всё могло случиться и по-другому.

Когда самолёт сел, Тому казалось, что нелепей его неожиданного появления под дверью Криса сложно было бы что-то представить. Звонок Лиама застал его в очереди за билетами на следующий же рейс домой. 

— Нет, ничего не нужно, — нажав «отбой», сказал он девушке за стойкой, — я передумал. Где тут у вас стоянка такси?..

Такси высадило Тома у ворот, за которыми виднелась большая зелёная лужайка и светлый двухэтажный дом в окружении деревьев. 

— Подождите здесь, — сказал он водителю и выбрался из приятно прохладного салона автомобиля в одуряющую жару австралийского лета. После промозглого Лондона и кондиционированного воздуха здания аэропорта пребывание под открытым небом ошеломляло.

Одна из створок ворот оказалась приоткрыта, так что звонить не пришлось, и Том пошёл по гравийной дорожке к дому. Здесь его поджидал менее приятный сюрприз: на стук в дверь никто не ответил.

Том растерянно потоптался на крыльце, затем решил обойти вокруг дома.

Бренчание гитары подсказало, что он на верном пути. Кто-то мучил инструмент, извлекая из него звуки, больше всего похожие на завывание мартовского кота, а не музыку.

Гитарист нашёлся под большим деревом. 

Том невольно замедлил шаг, пожирая глазами человека, воспоминания о котором не оставляли его ни на один день, ни на одну ночь всю их разлуку. Крис, похоже, похудел, волосы ещё отросли... Его красота била под дых. 

Сердце заколотилось, в ушах зашумело. Как же хотелось побежать — Том заставил себя идти спокойным шагом. Он остановился неподалёку и на миг прикрыл глаза, ощутив аромат, чудесным образом пробуждающий самые счастливые воспоминания. Причём уже не только о детстве, но и о днях, разделённых с его альфой.

— Она уехала, — произнёс Крис, не поднимая головы.

— Мне сообщили.

Измученная гитара легла на скамью, Крис встал. Теперь он смотрел прямо на Тома, и его пронзительный взгляд сложно было выносить.

— Тебе Лиам позвонил... — прозвучало как обвинение.

— Да, он дозвонился мне, когда самолёт сел в Мельбурне.

Крис будто не услышал ответа. Или, скорее, не понял его.

— ...и ты тотчас приехал. А как же твои... знаменитые принципы? — спросил он с той же горечью в голосе. 

Том смотрел в осунувшееся лицо Криса довольно долгое время. Услышанное уязвило, но, честно, сейчас собственная гордость волновала Тома в последнюю очередь. Он дышал всё глубже и чаще, ладони стали холодными, несмотря на жару. 

Как там сказал Лиам? «Я потерял Эльзу, потому что был молодым дураком, не понимающим, что действительно важно. Мне казалось: не нагулялся ещё, хотелось свободы... К чёрту свободу, когда рядом тот, с кем хочешь разделить жизнь. Обиды, непонимания — всё можно решить. Теперь у меня есть второй шанс — и поверь, я его не упущу».

Том тоже не собирался упускать свой второй шанс. Его приезд сюда мог стать для них с Крисом новым началом. 

— Разрешите представиться, Томас Уильям ώ-Хиддлстон, — сказал он и протянул руку, всем сердцем веря и по глазам Криса читая, что такой долгий путь проделал не зря.

 

_Конец._

Небольшое продолжение истории о Томасе Уильяме ώ-Хиддлстоне, рассказанное от имени его альфы — Криса ά-Хэмсворта, можно прочитать здесь: ["Бонус"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/645452).

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2013 год


End file.
